popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvie
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = United Kingdom |birthdate = October 6th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Blonde |hobby = Bath time |relative = Boy |like = Himself |dislike = Being defeated. "Defeating me is not allowed!" |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 7 CS |theme = New Wave Melancholy |designer = p-cat}} Sylvie is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality ゲーム大会で負けてから、一方的にボゥイをライバル視してるナルシスト。 かなり３枚目なんだけど、本人は気づいてないみたい...。 A narcissist who started a one-sided rivalry with Boy after losing at a game tournament. He's pretty much in 3rd place, though he hasn't seemed to notice... '' Sylvie is highly narcissistic and stubborn, seeing that he made Boy his rival after losing to him in a tournament, and challenges him to a game whenever he can. Though he insists he came in third place, Boy immediately states after in his Pop'n Music 2 CS character comment that he lost in the first round. When defeated in his omake, he gets irrationally furious, showing a sensitive and melodramatic side. He is generally rude and uses ''ore with strangers. Appearance Sylvie has pale skin and blond hair parted to the side and appears to have blue eyes. He wears a black, purple-tinted suit with matching shoes, a red-orange collar, purple eyeshadow, and a pair of blue tinted glasses. His original palette is used once more in Melancholy. In his 2P palette his hair is light blond and his skin is peach colored, while his glasses and eye color remain the same. His suit is all white, and his turtleneck and shoes keep their color. His eyeshadow is the same as his hair color. NET Self Chara Deco Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode クク..ッ！苦節何年だ！オレは..まだアイツに勝てないうのかッ！ Hahaaah! After many years! I... still can't beat that guy! Trivia *Sylvie's birthdate is identical to Pelo's. **Sylvie's birthdate coincides with the release date of the Game Gear. *Many of Sylvie's animations are shared with Boy. *Although Sylvie's card shows his 1P portrait, it uses his 2P name banner instead. *Boy and Sylvie's rivalry refers to the rivalry between Nintendo and SEGA. **His narcissism is derived from the SEGA Game Gear's aggressive marketing and confidence, a notable example being the commercial "Bright Beautiful Color." **His loss in a tournament is a reference to the Game Boy beating the Game Gear. *Sylvie is based on Japan's David Sylvian, a former new wave artist from England who would dress in drag. **Boy's old Japanese name is derived from David Bowie, who was often compared to David Sylvian. Gallery Animations SylvieNeutral.gif|Neutral SylvieGood.gif|Good SylvieGreat.gif|Great SylvieMiss.gif|Miss SylvieOjama.gif|Ojama SylvieFever.gif|FEVER! SylvieLose.gif|Lose SylvieWin.gif|Win Screenshots Sylvie2PSprite.png|2P sprite SylvieMelancholy.png|Sylvie in Melancholy Profile Ch_syl.gif|Sylvie's portrait from the CS site SylvieBoyGamersframes.png|Reward for beating every Expert course in Pop'n Music 2 Sylcolors.jpg|Sylvie's palettes Merchandise Sylvie Card.jpg|Sylvie's card LetsPlayPopnMusic.jpg|Sylvie with Boy on a message card Card2.jpg|Sylvie with Fu-chan, Rie-chan, Sanae-chan, Mr. KK, Uta, Boy, B-kun and Shishamo on the Pop'n Music éclale card "Hello! Life with Glasses!" Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Characters